Toon Bison
Special Moves Neutral B- Psycho Crates Bison spins two crates which do continuous damage to anyone near. This move has 38-39 frames. The 38th frame will launch the crates towards the max distance, with the 39th frame acting like frame 1. At the end of the third episode, "Chunnel Vision", Bison tosses two crates of money at E. Honda before escaping. Side B- Psycho Cart Bison rides on a pumper cart. Pressing A while in this state will create a shock, and B to stop. At the start of said episode, Bison creates a barriage of lightning on a cart in a subway station before being blasted by a rocket. Up B- Psychoport Bison rises up in the air for one second. While in midair, moving the stick left or right will teleport him to said side. The entirety of the series has Bison levitating in the air or teleporting. Down B- Psycuum Bison holds up an energy shield which absorbs any attack. This will make his shield redder and power up Bison's moves, which drains after a few seconds. The second episode features the move. Final Smash- YES! YES! Toon Bison watches his recorder as one opponent is randomly picked (besides himself) and smashed by a mutant out of nowhere, KO'ing him/her. Then he says those two words that made him meme-famous: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3ALwKeSEYs 1 Taunts Down Taunt- "OF COURSE!" Side Taunt- "This is delicious!" Up Taunt- "YES!" Victroy/Loses Pose Victory 1: he says those two words that made him meme-famous: YES!! YES!! Victory 2: Said, "For me, it was Tuesday". Victory 3: "Laughing" Victory 4 (Against Toon Guile): Another time, Guile! Lose: TBA ''Character Description'' The head of the criminal organization Shadaloo, M. Bison is the main villain of the Street Fighter ''series. This version of Bison is based off of the animated series of said games, where several of his famous quotes originated. He also makes references to the ''Street Fighter live-action movie. Toon Bison also has his own series made by Chincherrinas, Leet Fighters, ''along with Toon Guile. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilit - Slides forward and kicks both his feet out 'Smash' *Forward smash - Shoots a large beam of electricty *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Telekineticly grabs the opponent *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Throws the opponent up *Down throw - Disappears then reappears on the opponent Role In ''The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown... Trivia *Toon Bison is one of five characters to have a specific victory quote against someone else. The others are Toon Guile, Gaston, Frollo, and the Angry Video Game Nerd. Category:Playable Characters Category:Street Fighter Cartoon Category:Capcom Category:Toon Category:Male Category:Sorta-Human Category:Villains Category:Adult Category:Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:The Frollo Show Category:Leet Fighter Category:TKEAxTFS